Calling All Of The Heroes
by DanielStark
Summary: Set as if the tragic deaths of some characters hadn't happened- The Pack come back to Beacon Hills after 5 years to hang out and rekindle old romances and kindle new ones. Focusing on Isaac and Lydia, with insights into the whole Pack's futures 5 years after graduating Uni. Focusing on Lydia/Isaac with Stiles/Malia Aiden/Allison Kira/Scott Danny/Ethan and possible Isaac/Malia?
1. Chapter 1

Isaac POV

'Let's dance, because tonight we'll finally break out, going straight to the top

Let's dance, forever young, here come the new kings, here come the new kings…'

The five year pack reunion was at Derek Hale's house, even though he'd gone missing. After they'd all graduated Uni and gone their separate ways, Stiles had set up a reunion, really just to see who had been the most successful in their five years apart, and who would hook up with whom.

Isaac strode into the newly refurbished Hale house and grinned. His place was by far superior and it almost made him laugh. There was a big games room, presumably where everyone was. Isaac wanted to explore before he went in there though, he wanted to know where all the make-out places would be, just in case.

The house was big, definitely, but not millionaire big. There were about seven bedrooms; he had lost count of the bathrooms and multiple relaxing rooms. There was a spa, a gym and a couple of courts for basketball or badminton or squash.

Isaac walked back to the games room and deposited his coat onto a peg. He was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans, grey Nike kicks, white shirt and light blue skinny tie. The invite to the five year reunion after they'd all graduated Uni or college had said semi-formal. He left his grey-blue trilby hat on his head, but he took his shades off.

Isaac had grown to love his career as a DJ; he had travelled everywhere on his tours, met crazy famous people and had sex with a crazy amount of women. He could choose whoever he wanted now, because all the girls wanted him, purely because he was famous. He was okay with that because he wanted them purely because they were hot. He had even had a few girlfriends, not for long though; he liked the single lifestyle more.

But nothing prepared him for going into that games room and seeing Lydia and Allison and Kira. They had all grown up into gorgeous women, even Cora, which surprised him. He had been expecting at least one of them to have gone crazy and done drugs, or something. They were all wearing dresses, making him regret not googling semi-formal.

Stiles, Scott and the twins were also there, and, after grabbing a beer from the side, Isaac joined their conversation.

'Scott! What's uuuuuuup? I haven't seen you in forever, man…' One of the twins had followed him over, Ethan, who looked either high or wasted.

'I'm a vet now; I took over Deaton's clinic after he died. What are you up to then?' Scott put the question to everyone.

In the background, the song changed from the stereo to one more upbeat; Enjoy the Ride by Krewella. Isaac had actually gone on tour with them and it was one of his favourite tunes. The girls danced over to join them on the couch.

'We're lacrosse players, we won Nationals last year!' Aiden piped up.

'I'm an actress now!' Allison giggled as she sat in Isaac's lap. Before Isaac and Allison had gone their separate ways, they had broken up, but only 'temporarily'. Really, Isaac had no intention of getting back together with her, but they had promised that they would always be friends.

'I'm a martial arts trainer, as of last month!' Kira answered in her usual smiling way before taking Scott to a corner to talk in hushed voices, probably about them getting back together.

'I'm now actually a director. Ever see the film Riot? I directed that.' Lydia joined the conversation to a chorus of no ways and that film was amazing! Of course it was mostly Stiles and the twins trying to suck up to Lydia, who always would be queen bee.

'I actually got to be a TV news reader; I do Sky news every day.' Added Danny.

Stiles piped up. 'I'm a mechanic.' Everyone stared at him; he had ADHD, how was it possible he could be a mechanic, since that required focus?

'I am, I swear!' He said when he saw all of their incredulous faces. 'Okay, I take pills to keep the ADHD under control, but I'm still able to fix cars even when I'm off them!'

'You still haven't told us what you do, Isaac.' Lydia frowned at him playfully.

'I'm a House Music DJ. I tour with the likes of Krewella, Vicetone, Avicii, Martin Garrix and Alesso.' He replied, smirking; he knew he had the most awesome career.

'No way is that true. You aren't cool enough to be a DJ!' Retorted Stiles when he realised that being a DJ was way more impressive to the girls than a mechanic.

'I wonder how big your house is!' Allison turned and straddled him. Isaac almost laughed; he would have killed for this much attention in High School, but now it didn't matter to him now, because he could go anywhere and be treated the same.

'I wonder how big his,' Lydia raised an eyebrow, 'is.'

'Allison would know.' Isaac laughed at Lydia's expression when she was reminded that they had been together.

'Well, Lydia wants to know.' Was Lydia's reply before she dragged him off the sofa, displacing Allison who plopped onto the floor with an 'Oh!'

Kira and Scott had disappeared, probably into one of the rooms upstairs, and Lydia looked like she had every intention of following them. Aiden had other ideas.

'Hey, Lyds, aren't we going to get back together, you know, since the sexual tension between Lahey and Allison is so obvious?'

Lydia almost laughed out loud. 'Why, why on earth do you think that I would ever want to do that?' She said, still gripping Isaac's arm like she was afraid he would run away.

'Do I get a say?' Isaac asked, grinning.

'Shut up, Lahey.' Was Aiden's answer.

'Get lost Aiden. Isaac, we're going.' Lydia replied before either of them could say anything else.

'Where?' Isaac replied, before smirking at Aiden.

Lydia looked at him. 'Your place?'

'I live in Colorado now; I had to get a flight on a friend's private jet to get here. Mine broke down the other night when we flew back from Tomorrowland.'

A/N Thanks for reading, totally appreciate :) Will update daily if I can :)

Reviews and PMs always welcome!

A.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia POV

'Are you staying in a hotel then?' Lydia asked hopefully; her house was being redone, she couldn't take him back there.

'Yeah, I've got the Penthouse in the Royal's hotel just out of town.' Isaac replied. Lydia knew the Royal's was the most expensive hotel in the area, the nicest one also.

Allison joined them. 'I got a suite there too! Do you mind giving me and Aiden a lift there too?'

'Does Aiden have a suite there too?' Isaac asked, confused.

'No, I figured you and I weren't going to get back together so I might as well have one night of fun before I go back to LA.'

'Actually, my car's only a two seater car… Did Aiden not bring his car?' Isaac asked. His pride and joy had saved him from what would have probably been the most awkward car ride in the history of awkward car rides.

'Yeah, but Ethan took off with it and Danny.'

'I can't, not tonight. Tonight we ride.' Isaac took Lydia's hand and led her outside to the clearing where all the cars were parked. There was Stiles' crappy Jeep from high school, he still had that piece of shit; Lydia's pink Audi TT; Aiden and Ethan's Mercedes that was missing; Danny's BMW; Kira's bright red Smart Car; Scott's Volkswagen and finally, Isaac's beautiful green Lamborghini Adventador.

'Wow. That car is only just more beautiful than you.'

'Every girl wants me for the car,' Isaac grinned and pulled up the passenger door, 'but that's okay, because this baby has got me more action than I could ever have got on my own.' Isaac gestured for her to sit inside and smirked his usual devilish smirk.

'Just so long as you didn't do it in here.' Lydia sat and then frowned. 'You forgot my coat.'

'I forgot mine too, but I reckon we'll be back in the morning anyway; we didn't really say hello to everyone.' Isaac slid her door down and opened his own.

The car purred as it sped, way over the speed limit, to the neighbouring town where the hotel was. Lydia was smiling.

'I think I'm in love with your car.'

'Don't worry, it only cost me $500K. Should be totally within your price range.' Isaac smirked when she look shocked.

'Unfortunately I could buy it, but then I wouldn't be able to afford my new basement spa and gym that they're installing.' Lydia bit her lip in a way that Isaac couldn't help but get turned on by.

'I guess I could sell my Audi and my soul to get it.'

'Well us millionaire's can buy two, so if you want one as an early Christmas present?' Isaac grinned when Lydia looked at him, shocked.

'Millionaire? Are you serious?'

'Soon to be Billionaire; it pays to write an autobiography on how awesome it is to tour the world and make millions from the songs you produce.' Isaac thought back to the newspaper article on his bestselling book and grinned; the book had sold over 5 million copies in the three weeks it had been on the market, and it was expected to sell almost double that in the week to come.

Lydia gaped. 'I want to see how big your house in Colorado Springs is, now.'

'Now?' Isaac raised an eyebrow.

'Well, not now, but-' Lydia stuttered to a halt. Did she really want a relationship with Isaac Lahey? Isaac who used to be so hung up on Allison, Isaac that had no self-confidence? She shook her head; he was different now. She could see it in his playful smirk and incredible fashion sense. Money and success had changed him, but for the better. She liked the new Isaac, but did he really like her? She decided to discuss it in the morning, at least then she would be more turned on by him, rather than his beautiful car.

Isaac just grinned at her as he pulled up to the giant hotel. Lydia could see the penthouse from the car and one side if it was completely glass. She could tell that that was the side that viewed the sunrise.

Isaac got out of the car and jogged round to her side, the gentleman that he was, and opened the door for her, before leading her inside the building.

The hotel itself was a beautifully modern white and wooden furnished building, the lobby was cosy and inviting, with a fire in the simplistic fireplace. The sofas were plush and comfy looking and it gave off a general vibe of warmth.

Lydia loved it. She had always hated rustic furnishing; it reminded her too much of her parent's house and the fighting that had always been present within. She loved the modernistic feel and how Isaac generally blended in, even with his stupid trilby hat.

She didn't, however, love the way he flirted with the pretty assistant. He was laughing with the girl and it pissed off the part of Lydia who was territorial. She tried to brush off the feeling and grabbed a magazine to read and pretend she wasn't in the least bit fazed at his blatant attraction to anything with legs.

She loosely skimmed the first few pages until a name popped out at her: Isaac Lahey.

The article read:

Isaac Lahey, the popular in-demand DJ that made the UK no.1 RaceCars, has returned to the scene with yet another number 1 hit, and just in time; the public was beginning to lose interest in favour of the likes of Avicii and Martin Garrix…

Lydia skimmed the rest of that paragraph, but then it got interesting again:

Lahey, known for his hits, his bestselling books and his sold out tours, has another trait that he is known for: being a notorious womaniser. Many women have fallen into his embrace because of his money, his amazing car, his good looks and his award winning charm. These women have stayed the night, but been gone in the morning. Lahey once quoted 'the ladies love me, and I wouldn't change it for anything' when he broke up with latest girlfriend of only two weeks, Holli Smith. Holli Smith, a beautiful model in her prime, would have been thought to be a definite catch, but Isaac moved on fast, with a new girl within two days. So we warn you, stay away!

Lydia looked up, surprised. She looked at Isaac, who was still charming the receptionist, and saw what she had missed before, the tell-tale flirting and running his hands through his hair, smiling that flirty smile and raising a cheeky eyebrow.

Finally, Lydia decided to put the magazine down. She scolded herself on caring; she didn't want a relationship anyway, so what was she so afraid of. It used to be the other way round, she'd be the one having meaningless flings with hot people. Now it was Isaac. Lydia told herself it didn't matter, and walked over to him.

'What's the hold up?' She asked, as charmingly as possible, while the receptionist glared at her.

Isaac grinned at her and took his key from the receptionist's proffered hand. 'Jane likes to play games.'

Lydia noted that Jane was the receptionist's name.

Isaac walked off, and Lydia followed him into an elevator, where the walls were made of glass and mirrors. Lydia faintly remembered Isaac's fear of small places, but he looked fine. She guessed it was the glass.

Reviews and PMs always welcome!

A.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac POV

Isaac tensed, the lift always caused him to think of his childhood horrors, but shook them out of his mind. He had ahead of him a great night with Lydia Martin of all people, and the only thing stopping him from throwing her against a wall and kissing her was the fact that they were made of glass and people in the lobby would see them clearly.

That was the one flaw of this particular hotel. When he had been in New York, the elevator had been a favourite make out spot of his.

The elevator pulled to a stop and pinged. The doors opened to reveal a white and silver furnished hallway scattered with doors at regular intervals. His room, 135, was up a flight of stairs around the corner. Lydia started to walk in the opposite direction.

'Lyds, it's this way.' Isaac smirked at her, she was the smartass one usually, but now she was on his turf.

Lydia smiled tightly and followed him down the hallway and round the corner to a set of opaque glass doors. Isaac unlocked them and held a door open for Lydia. Inside was a set of glass and metal stairs and a giant floor to ceiling window with a view of California. In the morning was when the view was most beautiful, but at night it still was a sight; firefly lights dotting the surrounding landscape and above it all was the bright and shining full moon.

Isaac had to hold back a laugh. It would be fate that their five year reunion happened on a full moon, given all the memories it held for him and the rest of the pack. He decided he would ask Stiles about the whereabouts of his ex-alpha, it was just weird that he had disappeared just at the time that they were having a reunion party. Isaac new Derek wasn't a party person, and he hadn't really talked to him since he'd graduated, but Stiles probably had. Stiles and Cora had been together for a long time, even after Uni, from what he'd gathered from Stiles' garbled phone call. His ADHD was getting worse.

'Wow.' Isaac looked up from his thinking and saw Lydia jump on his massive bed. 'This is the most comfortable thing I think I have ever had the pleasure of lying on.' She sighed in contentment.

'We can do a lot more than lying on it.' Isaac smirked and dropped his hat on a desk.

The room itself was furnished in much the same way as the lobby; in white and light blue, all glass and mirrors. And yet it still felt warm, despite the cold colours.

There was a white sheepskin rug in front of the bed. The bed itself had big, white memory foam pillows, a memory foam mattress and its sheets were alternately silver and white.

Lydia looked at him with a knowing gaze. She pulled her dress over her head and Isaac was delighted to see the lace lingerie underneath. He could have sworn that Lydia had got slimmer and curvier at the same time. He didn't even know if that was possible.

Isaac threw off his shirt and Nikes and joined Lydia on the bed. She straddled him and he leaned down and kissed her. Her lips tasted of cherry and beer and something just Lydia and it was something he wouldn't mind tasting for the rest of his life. He quickly berated himself; he didn't want a relationship, and he could do a lot better than Lydia Martin, even if he was looking for something long term. But he had to admit, it did have a ring to it; Lydia Lahey.

Isaac pushed Lydia back on the bed and laid over her, without breaking apart from her sugary lips. He began to trail kisses down her neck and was awarded with hearing Lydia gasp in satisfaction.

'Isaac.' He kissed lower and she arched her back to invite him closer. She pulled his head back up to her face and kissed his lips again.

Isaac felt Lydia's hands as they began to travel down his abs and undo the best of his jeans. He, in turn, undid her bra strap as she pushed his jeans off his hips. He kicked them off and then groaned when there was a knock on the door. They disentangled and he sighed.

'Room service?' Suggested Lydia, putting her dress back on, minus her bra.

'No, they don't come this late.' Isaac left his shirt off, but he grabbed his jeans back on and walked over to the stairs. 'I'll check it out and be back in a minute.' He climbed back down the stairs and opened the door.

It was, surprise, surprise, Stiles that stood nervously outside the doors of his penthouse suite.

'Stiles.' Isaac stated.

'Isaac, before you close the door, do you know where Lydia went? She disappeared after you left. I just hope, because of the full moon, that she hasn't been attacked or something.' Stiles managed to stutter out.

'She disappeared just after I left, but her car is still there, and she's not with anyone else?' Isaac struggled not to laugh while Stiles took an age to come to the obvious solution.

'She's here? With you?' Stiles looked confused.

Isaac feigned indignation. 'What, you don't think she'd want to? She looked consenting to me.'

'I, that's not...' Stiles cowered when Isaac drew himself up to his full 6'1 height, almost a foot taller than Stiles. 'I guess, now I know she's safe… that I should, uh, probably go.'

'That you should.' Isaac closed the door on Stiles' face and leaned back against the wall. He really didn't like Stiles; he was too twitchy and anxious. He had pretended to like him in high school and Uni, but only for Scott, who was his best friend, and alpha, at the time. Now, Scott and Isaac barely talked; Martin Garrix, who he had collaborated with on a recent hit, was his best friend and he was his own alpha, having hunted and killed another alpha for attempting to kill his at-the-time girlfriend.

Reviews and PMs always welcome!

A.


	4. Chapter 4

Lydia POV

Lydia used the few minutes while Isaac was distracted to touch up her makeup and choose a sexier position to lay on the bed. She took off her dress again and began to get bored; how long was he going to take? So she decided to explore his room.

First, his chest of drawers, in an attempt to know what he wore. She found nothing but jeans, V-neck shirts, regular shirts and a couple of skinny ties. Lydia then took Isaac's shirt that he'd discarded on the floor and put it on; with the glass wall she felt exposed in just her lace underwear.

She continued searching, this time his desk, until she heard his feet on the stairs. Lydia hopped back on his bed and propped herself up against the pillows, raising the much too big shirt suggestively. She enjoyed watching his gym-honed ab muscles move and stretch as he walked over and sat down. He suddenly looked tired and drained.

'Are you alright? Who was that?' She asked, genuinely concerned.

'Just a guy, and yeah I'm fine,' Isaac looked at her and frowned, 'but I don't think I'm up for it tonight; jet lag from the flight is catching up on me…' Isaac wasn't even able to finish his train of thoughts as he just fell asleep instantly.

Lydia bit back disappointment. She had been wanting good sex for some time now; all her past boyfriends and flings had been too much talk, not enough sex, and even the sex hadn't been that great.

She instead curled up against his chest and let herself drift off.

/

Lydia POV

She woke to an empty bed and a beautiful smell. She pulled herself out of Isaac's bed, even that was hard; it was so goddamn comfortable.

'Hey.' Lydia looked up to see something that made her almost want to cry at the beauty of it; Isaac, bare chested, cooking something that looked like an omelette and smelled like heaven.

'Hi.' Lydia smiled, the first genuine smile she'd done in weeks and sat on one of the stools nest to the counter. The countertop was a gorgeous honey coloured wood and she noticed that the kitchen was a lot different to the bedroom; it was all blue and wood.

Isaac flipped the omelette one last time, before laying it on a square plate by the side of the hobs that Lydia hadn't noticed. There was a second plate next to it, already holding an omelette.

'Didn't know what you would want, so it's just cheese and ham.' Isaac explained as he brought the plates over and sat on a stool opposite her. For some reason, it irritated her that he hadn't known that she would have preferred it with tomatoes.

'Its fine, and it smells amazing, by the way.' Lydia replied, before cutting a piece off and eating it. As soon as she did, she realised that the food made up for the lack of sex the night before; the omelette was heavenly. Scratch the tomatoes, she could live on this stuff. 'This is just… I could live on this.'

'Wait until you try my apple pie.' Isaac suddenly paused and Lydia realised that he'd accidently hinted that she wasn't going to be just a meaningless fling; she might be able to stick around. Lydia decided that she actually wanted that, but made sure that her brain had comprehended that it was only a hope; she didn't want to feel the disappointment when he said that he wasn't looking for a relationship, because she knew he probably wasn't.

'I'd like that.' But she decided to give him a cop out. 'Don't you live far away? I don't know when I would have the time to fly out.'

If Isaac had realised what she was doing, he gave no sign. 'I'm sure we'll figure something out, but until then, I had a good rest so I'm up for what I wasn't up for last night.' He raised a suggestive eyebrow, before taking her plate and his and putting them into the dishwasher.

Lydia took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom behind her. She briefly wondered if she really wanted a boyfriend, but brushed the thought away after seeing those magical abs again. She threw off his shirt and discarded her underwear, she didn't feel the need for foreplay. He seemed to feel the same as he threw off his sweats and boxers. They clutched at each other, kissing hungrily, as if they hadn't had sex in ages, which was untrue for both of them.

Lydia pushed Isaac on the bed; she liked to be on top, but so did Isaac, as he flipped her on her back and kissed her neck, leaving small bruises as he went. Lydia tried the same technique, but to her dismay the bruises just faded away. Damn werewolf powers, she thought to herself.

Reviews and PMs always welcome! Sorry about the small chapter! I'll make it up to you guys I promise!

A.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac POV

Isaac turned off the shower. The hot steam curled upwards like ghostly fire and clung to his body like a second skin. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself in it, much to Lydia's chagrin that she expressed with a moan.

'Oh come on, we've had sex like six times already! Are you like a rabbit or something?' He raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

'Or something.' Lydia winked flirtatiously and grabbed his towel.

'Mmmfff-' Isaac mumbled through his toothbrush. Lydia was kissing his torso and he was forced to spit the toothpaste out. 'I'm trying to brush my teeth here!' He complained.

'Well I do like the taste of mint.' Lydia stated. Isaac just rolled his eyes and kissed her on the lips.

'Now will you let me clean my teeth?' But Lydia instead decided to go down on him, forcing him to just pretend to ignore her and continue brushing his teeth. Of course this didn't last long; she was just so good at giving blowjobs, and Isaac came with a 'for fuck's sake'.

This caused Lydia to smile and walk naked back into his bedroom to grab a towel to dry herself off. He smirked as she went and definitely didn't (did) check out her ass.

He followed her in, retying his towel, just as he got a text from Allison.

Where are you? We're meant to be having lunch with the pack! If you've seen Lyds can you tell her to answer her phone?!

He grinned; Allison knew they were together, yet she had to say 'if you've seen her' as if they weren't.

'We have to go.' Isaac told Lydia as he grabbed on a fresh pair of boxers.

'How come? I was having so much fun!' Lydia put her hands on her hips and pouted. Isaac had to admit it was cute.

'We're late for lunch with the rest of the pack. Come on, I'll drop you at your house to get fresh clothes.' Isaac put on a suit and Lydia frowned.

'I don't think its formal enough for a suit.' She said.

'Lyds, I have an interview after and even DJ's like to suit up. Seriously, we have to go. Can you grab on your dress or something?' Lydia did, but instead of her dress from the night before, she grabbed on one of Isaac's collared white shirts and tied it off with a belt from his drawer. It was such a casually flawless look that Isaac couldn't help but wrap and arm round her waist and kiss her. But it wasn't their usual hungry kisses; it was a deep loving kiss.

He pulled away and grabbed his shades. She followed him out of the room and into the lift again. He tensed up again, and then shook it off. He was going to have to rid himself of these fears someday. They arrived in the lobby to see the sun pouring in through the windows and it reminded Isaac of the beautiful sunrise he'd seen that morning. It had been truly gorgeous, one of the best things about that hotel room.

'Good morning Jane,' Isaac gave the receptionist a flirty smile and gave her his key.

'Morning Isaac, you're looking sharp.' Isaac noticed how Lydia's eyes flashed when she complimented him.

'Thank you.' Isaac winked and headed out to his car.

Lydia followed, but not before he saw her glare at the Jane and flick her hair back pretentiously.

He grinned to himself; he couldn't even get her to go out with him in freshman year, and now she was acting all territorial over him, even though she was wearing his shirt and belt.

They drove to the Hale household again and were surprised to find everyone eating outside on a picnic rug. Stiles called them over.

'Hey Malia! I didn't see you yesterday. How's it going?' Lydia asked the girl; they had been best friends since she had gotten together with Stiles and stopped him being totally in love with her.

'Lydia, Isaac.'

'Malia.' Isaac acknowledged her presence before sitting down and grabbing a sandwich. He had never really been close with Malia, in an effort to stop seeing Stiles, he had begun to stop seeing people Stiles was always with.

'What's with the suit?' Everyone looked at Isaac as he finished his mouthful of salad.

'I have an interview later.' Isaac raised an eyebrow at Malia like she was stupid not to have figured that out. Why else would he wear a suit to a group gathering?

'You look awesome. What's the interview for?' Scott asked, diffusing the tension.

'Apparently I've been nominated for the Electronic Music Awards 2014, which is quite cool I guess.' Isaac wasn't particularly bothered about awards, but it was good, since he could laugh at his father, who was probably rotting in hell, that he had been successful.

'You what now?!'

'No way.'

'Well done on that!'

'Are you serious, the Electronic Music Awards? That's like competing with Avicii!'

'Uh, I know, I toured with him last year, loved his tracks, Tim's a great guy. And yes I'm serious, but I'm not really bothered, even if I win, it's not a big deal, I'm a millionaire already, I don't need any more.' Isaac replied and to get away from all the congratulations he headed inside.

'Hey.' Lydia followed him in and smiled. 'Well done. You deserve it too.'

Isaac frowned. 'What's the big deal? It's an award for being good at what you do. I'm sure everyone deserves one.'

'It's a big deal because it shows that you got where you wanted to be; everyone loves your music and thinks you're amazing. Be proud of that, it's not a bad thing.' Lydia replied and kissed him.

He kissed back, all the while just wondering how someone could be so supportive.

Reviews and PMs always welcome!

A.


	6. Chapter 6

Lydia POV

After Isaac had left for his 'interview' Lydia was left sitting with the others, feeling like a bit of an outsider. Malia walked over and sat next to her on the picnic rug.

'So you and Lahey?' Malia teased

'Shut up,' Lydia laughed, 'he's great in bed and he's a millionaire. I don't think there's anyone here who could rival him.'

'To be completely honest, I was going to try my luck with him, until I realised you guys were together. He's a great catch.' Malia admitted.

'Together? No, no, just sleeping together. I don't think he's the type of guy for a steady relationship to be honest. Hey, what happened with Stiles?' Lydia sighed; she realised then that she did want a boyfriend. She was 27, it was really time for her to start looking for a husband.

'So you think I have a shot?' Malia saw Lydia's face and frowned. 'I was joking, but you really like him. You're going to have to tell him that. He might be a notorious playa, but you knew him before. That has to count for something. And me and Stiles? Oh god that didn't last long; I just… he's not my type. I totally thought he would be but he's not. I feel bad that it didn't work though.'

'Oh. So you're not getting back together with Stiles ever? Because he totally still likes you. And if you really want Isaac, go for it. He's not like, like my property or anything.' Lydia smiled her typical fake smile, the one she used to wear to hide the cracks in high school.

'Really? You'd be totally fine with it?' Lydia didn't care anymore; she had been disappointed so many times that it wouldn't faze her if Malia and Isaac got together.

'Yeah. Yeah, you guys would probably be cute together.' Lydia knew it would kill to see them together, but it didn't matter; she was doing a film in London next month anyway. She could escape Isaac and hopefully find a hot English boyfriend.

Lydia shook herself. What the fuck was she doing, giving Malia permission to go after her guy? She liked Isaac, and she was going to have to tell him, otherwise she would regret it for the rest of her life.

But Malia had already disappeared.

'Shit!'

Lydia ran out of the room in search of her but to no avail; Malia had vanished. Lydia wanted to call Isaac, to make sure he knew that she wanted a long term relationship, but she didn't want to ruin his chance of winning a fancy award. So she texted him instead.

I just wanted to know if we were on for tonite? And tell me how the interview went!

He texted back immediately: I'm kinda busy tonight… maybe some other time?

Yeah. Sure. I might be a little busy, with the redecoration at my house, but, yeah some other time.

Lydia was disappointed. The amount that it disappointed her was ridiculous, she knew it wasn't going to last, so why was she getting so upset about it?

She called Malia's phone and was irritated not to get a reply. She decided just to go home until the next pack thing; everyone was in town for the whole month so they would be doing stuff together every day for all of it. At the next one she would be able to find out if Malia and Isaac had slept together. If they had she would back off, but if they hadn't, Lydia decided she would pursue a relationship with Isaac.

Reviews and PMs always welcome! Another short chapter I know :( I don't hate you guys, I promise!

A.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac POV

Isaac read the text, thoroughly confused. Martin had invited him to a hot new club he was playing at, and Isaac hadn't hung out with him in forever so he had had to go. He wanted to see Lydia again but he wasn't sure if she was playing hard to get, or she just wasn't interested.

'Hey, put down the phone, Zac, we're living it up tonight! Time to get wasted and hit it off with random drunk sluts, not stare at our phones all evening hoping our mums will call.' Martin Garrix commented in his Dutch accent, mispronouncing Isaac's name. It was a joke between them now, and even though Martin could pronounce Isaac's name right eventually, he still called him Zac.

Dimitri Vegas and Axel (Axwell) walked over to their table.

'Guys,' Isaac nodded to them, 'nah, I'm just confused; women.'

'You never quite can figure them out.' Laughed Dimitri, but Martin looked shocked.

'Don't tell me the bachelor got himself a girl? You like this one; I can see it in your face. So who is she? Model, actress…?'

'Director.' Isaac replied bluntly.

'Ooh. Too sexy to be on screen?' Martin laughed at Axel's comment.

'Too smart. Axel, didn't you just get number one single on beat port?' Isaac attempted to change the direction of the conversation.

'Yeah actually, I just beat you too it. Haha!'

'Damn. I was sure my collab with Avicii was going to get the no.1 spot.' Isaac had actually been a little disappointed at this news; all his recent hits had been number 1's apart from this one.

'No, don't change the subject. Zac, I want to meet the only girl who you've ever liked enough to consider an actual relationship with.' Martin demanded.

'Nope, no way am I springing you on the poor girl.' Isaac glared. 'You would just ruin it so I can be your wingman again.'

'I would never! I only did that that time because you didn't like her anyway.'

'Trouble in paradise? We'll get out of the way; don't want to be part of this when the paps get hold of it. "Best friends, Martin and Isaac, rumoured to now hate each other because Martin wanted to meet Isaac's girlfriend. And we all know what happened last time."'

'Thanks for that, Axel.' Isaac got up and walked over to the bar. 'Vodka please.'

'That's the spirit!' Martin had followed him over. 'You know I would never mess it up, I would never do that to you.'

'Sure.' Isaac downed his drink in one go.

'You sound like you don't believe me.'

'That might be because I don't. After the Holli Smith incident I don't think I'll ever trust you again.' Before Martin could argue back, Isaac walked away, but he didn't get far before bumping into a familiar brunette.

'Malia.' He nodded to her, kind of surprised she would be able to get access to the VIP section of the club.

'Isaac,' she noted his confusion and explained, 'he's a guy and I have boobs and a pretty face. It wasn't hard.'

'That's nice. Why are you here?' He asked, distracted by the sudden reappearance of Dimitri Vegas.

'Hey, look, you made Martin totally upset. He says you know he didn't mean to fuck it up with Holli and he feels like a total dick.' Dimitri stated.

'Tell him we need to talk, but later; I'm busy right now.' Isaac replied and shouldered his way through the jumping crowd to get to the door. Malia followed.

'I need to find someone. So if you're here for me you can go home.' Isaac walked out of the entrance and pulled on a pair of shades, ignoring all the fans and paps waiting outside.

'Wait! Who are you looking for? Lydia?' Malia ran to catch up.

'Why are you here Malia? Not that I don't like you, well actually I'm kinda on the fence for that one-'

'Look, we've just never been friends and I wanted to fix that. You always seemed nice so I really just wanted to get to know you.' Malia's words caused him to stop and turn around.

'Thanks, but, as I said there's really somewhere I need to be.' Isaac grinned, before jumping into his green Lamborghini.

Malia shook herself, irritated that she hadn't been able to get him to like her. Friends was always the first step. Either she would have to skip that and go straight on to a relationship, and he probably wouldn't trust her, or it would just take longer than she expected. Damn.

Reviews and PMs always welcome! #Shit is going down! It'll get more interesting I promise, and more Stiles/Malia even though it doesn't seem like it!

A.


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia POV

There was a knock on her door, and Lydia didn't rush to get it; she never did. Instead she took an extra minute to reapply lip gloss and then answered the door. To her surprise, Stiles stood there, holding a bouquet of roses.

'Thought I would just get you these to remind you that it's the ten year anniversary of the first time we kissed.'

Lydia remembered. She remembered all too well. She had been trying to help him while he was having a panic attack, and she had read somewhere that holding your breath could help, so she had kissed him and it had worked.

Lydia smiled. 'That was sweet of you. Do you want to come inside?'

Stiles followed her into the modernised cottage. It was more on the mansion side than the cottage side, however. They got to the kitchen, all chrome and white glass.

'What happened with you and Malia? You were such a cute couple in Uni!' Lydia realised if she could get Stiles and Malia back together, Malia would no longer be a threat to her and Isaac's relationship.

'She said I wasn't really her type. I guess us wasn't really working for her. I… I still like her though.' Stiles got out.

'But if you were her type, would you want to get back together? Like, I can pick you out some nice clothes and stuff if you want. And I can get you a job acting in the movie industry if its money she's after.' Lydia thought about it and decided she had never seen Stiles as happy as he was when he had been with Malia. She was on a mission now, to get them together, and she would stop at nothing to do it.

Lydia took Stiles out shopping on her card, to the nearest SuperDry store, stopped by the nearest JD Sports and other stores at the local Mall. He got a new wardrobe, a new haircut and an audition. He aced it, and in one day, Lydia Martin had done what she did best, life make overs.

Stiles grinned at he tried on the new jeans and shirt. 'I look awesome. How do you do it Lydia Martin?'

'I guess I should have got a job in fashion then.' Lydia laughed. She texted Malia while Stiles was changing into the next outfit.

So are you sure you and Stiles couldn't work it out? You were such a great couple :( x

You know what? I might just give it another try, no point in chasing Isaac; he still very much likes you. x

Really? Hey meet Stiles at Costa in half an hour, he'll do the rest. TTYL x

With her plan intact, and going well, Lydia was very pleased with herself. She told Stiles about the date and then drove back to her cottage.

A very familiar green Adventador was waiting at Lydia's door, with a very good looking Isaac all suited up, flowers and something hidden beneath tarpaulin.

'Isaac.' Lydia smiled.

Isaac walked over and cupped her face before kissing her. 'Lydia.'

'What's with the tarp?' Lydia asked, gesturing to the tarpaulin covered object. Isaac handed her the roses and walked over to it. He pulled off the tarp to reveal a bright pink Lamborghini Adventador, the same shade as her Audi TT.

'You didn't! I love you Isaac, serios…' Shit. She had just blurted it out. What was he going to think? Would he just drive off and be with another girl tomorrow? Shit, shit, shit. I shouldn't have said that…

'Lyds, I love you too. You want to take that car for a spin, or what?!' Isaac grinned with childlike enthusiasm and Lydia couldn't believe her ears.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I did buy the car for you.' Isaac looked puzzled.

'No, idiot, do you really love me?' Lydia looked at him and he grinned.

'No I just came here to say how terrible in bed I thought you were. Of course I love you.' To prove it he kissed her again and picked her up bridal style and put her in the front seat of the car.

Isaac gave Lydia directions to a secluded outcrop of rock looking over the whole of Beacon Hills. Lydia had never seen the town like this, it was gorgeous. The sun was setting and it cast a pretty golden light over the town making it very picturesque.

'My old make out spot.' Isaac said and almost laughed at Lydia's disgusted face. 'I'm kidding! This is where I would walk my dog.'

'You had a dog?' Lydia had never seen or heard of this dog before.

'Oh no, not when I was going to high school, but when we got to Uni I adopted a Siberian husky. I called him Camden. You know, after my brother.'

'So where is he now?'

'I left him in Colorado with my daughter, and a babysitter.'

'Your WHAT?' Lydia yelled.

'My daughter, Alex. She's named after her mum who died giving birth to her.' Isaac eyes filled with tears. 'I really loved her. And now she's gone just like everyone.'

'I'm here. I'll always be here. Unless your daughter doesn't like me.' Lydia tried to make him smile and succeeded.

'You have to meet her. She'll love you. She's only four but she's already into shopping!' Isaac laughed as he thought of his gorgeous four year old.

'I'd love that.'

I'm thinking of ending this story soon so tell me in reviews or PMs what you want to happen! Thanks for reading!

A.


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac POV

The whole group was meeting up again to go bowling. They were at the local mall, Lydia's favourite place, and she wanted them to ditch so they could go shopping and/or make out. Isaac kind of wanted to hang out with Scott; it had been a really long time.

'Please? Please, come on, Isaac…' Lydia whined.

'No, because I'm going to beat everyone at bowling and I'd like to do that before I have to go home.'

'You're leaving?' Lydia looked disappointed.

'Yeah. I have to go back to Alex and Camden. I, I uh, I could fly you out with me if you want to meet her?' Isaac asked. He was nervous about this whole relationship thing because the last two times it did not go well.

'I would love that. But what would we do after that? I live here, you live there? That's not going to work.' Lydia stated.

'I can't move Alex, she adores her school friends and Martin is moving in next door, well if it counts as next door since we're quite far apart, but he's Alex's godfather too.' Isaac knew he couldn't just pack up and fly off; he had a life back home too. Even though he went round the world doing shows didn't mean it was easy to leave every time. It really wasn't. He had taken Alex to most of his early tours; he couldn't stand leaving her at home.

'I can't move! Well actually that's a lie I probably could!' Lydia grinned at the thought of living with Isaac.

'But what if it doesn't work out? I don't want you to sell your house and then not know what to do.' Isaac stammered. It was moving way too fast for him.

'I don't need to sell my house. We can just trial this for a few months and if it doesn't work out, I'll just come back here, but if it does then we'll already be living together!' Lydia, instead, was very happy with the speed at which the relationship was going.

'Uh, yeah, we could try that, I guess.'

They walk into the bowling alley and Lydia yells 'we're moving in together!' Much to Isaac's chagrin.

The whole pack, apart from Malia, congratulates the couple. Even Stiles comes over and hugs Lydia.

'Lyds, it worked! We're back together! Congrats on your moving in together!' Stiles fist bumped Isaac too.

'I'm so glad that it worked out for you guys!' Malia lied. She was jealous of Lydia; Isaac had everything, the cars, the awesome job, the money, probably a ton of houses around the globe, and Stiles had a shaky job, no money, a small house, and no sense of fashion.

Isaac and Lydia just gave her a weird look and walked over to get their bowling shoes on. It was going to be an interesting night.

/

Isaac got off the plane. He helped Lydia down beside him. Martin followed them out, and put on his sunglasses at the sight of the glaring Colorado sun.

Isaac walked into the arrival lounge and grabbed his suitcase and Lydia's numerous ones. Lydia trailed behind taking it all in.

When they finally got past the airport mall and out into the open, Lydia was sweating in her small summer dress.

'It's so hot! Isaac, why didn't you warn me?' Lydia whined.

Isaac shook his head and replied, 'we have air con at home.' He unlocked his other Lamborghini, this time a light blue Huracán, and dumped their things into the small trunk. Good thing they travelled light.

Martin got into his own Ferrari and followed them down the lane onto the dual carriageway and then finally the motorway, where the two cars could go at almost their maximum speed.

At this point, Martin's Ferrari overtook Isaac's Lamborghini and turned off at the next exit. Isaac followed, and the red Ferrari led the Lamborghini over a hill to a large mansion house with extensive gardens and a massive pool. Martin kept going; his new house was a little further down the avenue, while Isaac turned his car into the driveway.

Lydia gasped when she saw it. The house was so much bigger than any of the houses down in California.

Isaac jumped out of the car, opened Lydia's door for her, and then grabbed their bags from the boot.

A small, blond figure ran out of the house and collided with Isaac.

'Daddy!'

'Hello, sweetheart, can you grab daddy a bottle of water?' Isaac watched his daughter's departing back, and then followed her and Lydia into the house. Alex came back with two bottles from the fridge and gave one to Lydia.

'Thank you.' Lydia smiled at her and sat down on one of the plush white bar stools. Isaac's home had been rustic and homely, now he had refurbished it to be modern-rustic, with white sofas in front of a brick fireplace and a giant 3D TV. It retained the feel of homeliness, but was also not rustic enough to make Lydia feel uneasy.

The floor was cedar wood, and the walls a light grey, apart from sporadic patches of red brick. There were white sheepskin rugs dotted around and the lighting was soft enough to be comfortable. The windows made up most of the wall looking into the garden, letting in the soft natural light as well. The modern white and glass stairs disappeared upstairs and Lydia couldn't help but want to explore.

Isaac put his suitcases down at the bottom of the stairs, and gestured for Lydia to follow him up. They walked down the wide and well-furnished corridor and in through a door on the left.

'This is our room.'

Review please and tell me if you like it so far! I don't know if I should continue it or leave it here so… your choice really. Thanks for reading!

A.


End file.
